


Same old brand new you

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Razors, because of the shaving, no blood or accidents but if mentions of them aren't good for you maybe don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: Phil has been trying to grow beard, today is the day he decides to shave it off





	Same old brand new you

**Author's Note:**

> Phil said he wanted to try and grow a beard in the Dream Daddy dapg video which I watched while drunk. Then I dreamt about him shaving and woke up at 6am and wrote this as the first thing I did with my day. enjoy!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://agingphangirl.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/agingfangirl)

Phil has a face full of foam when Dan walks in. 

"Have you seen my--Oh, are you finally giving up?" 

His voice is pretending he's surprised, his face is fondly projecting that he knew Phil would give in eventually.

"It's annoying " Phil offers by way of explanation.

"And it has absolutely nothing to do with the grey hair you found?" 

Phil pouts into the mirror, looking at Dan through the reflection. 

"Dying your hair has put you firmly in the realms of denial," Dan giggles, coming to stand next to him, "You're getting old Philly."

"Yeah, well, you can't even grow a beard never mind find a grey hair in it." He sticks his tongue out. He can't be getting old, he's still as childish as all hell.

Dan shrugs and turns to hop his butt up onto the counter next to the sink, a sudden burst of energy punctuating his next point. 

"Guess I'll have to look young and beautiful forever while you descend into crippling old age." 

Phil shoves him a little, just a gentle nudge on the arm, enough to make him swat back at Phil with flailing hands.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch?" Phil asks picking up the razor.

"Thought I would, yeah."

Phil gives him one last exasperated look, to his face this time because he's so close, and turns back to his own reflection. 

He starts at one side, dragging against the grain, trying to get it as close as possible. He rinses off the instrument after each stroke, newly smooth skin revealed each time. 

He finishes one side entirely before Dan's hand reaches out. 

Dan plucks the razor from his hand, rinses it silently and brings it back up, hovering for a second before Phil tilts his head in permission. 

The first contact is the most nerve-wracking. Phil wants to close his eyes but doesn't want to tear his gaze away from the delicate way Dan's brow is furrowed in concentration. It comes away clean, without the sting of any nicked skin so Phil isn't as worried the next time Dan brings the blade to his face. 

It feels intimate. Dan tilting his head with soft fingers, steadying him as he slowly brings back skin that's been hidden for a few weeks now. Like he's missed it. 

Phil curves his neck back when Dan gestures to and marvels at the readied trust he already has in Dan as he works at his throat. 

It takes longer than it usually would. Whether this is because Dan also feels how charged this moment is becoming and wants to prolong it, or because Phil's aborted attempts at growing a full beard necessitate a bit more attention to remove, he doesn't know. Probably both.

"All done," Dan says softly, rinsing the razor for the final time and laying it down with a click. 

Phil looks back at the mirror, realising he hasn't done so the whole time Dan had been the one controlling things. He wonders when it became so easy for him to give Dan the reins like that, to hand over proceedings and know Dan would do just as good a job as he would. He can't pinpoint a moment, it's been that way forever.

"I've got my old face back," Phil says, patting his newly-shaved cheeks. 

"It's the same face," Dan insists, "You can just see more of it." He sounds happy about that. More than Phil thought he would. 

"You missed my face," Phil teases, turning to slip into the gap between Dan's knees.

"Did not," Dan counters childishly, leaning away as Phil presses his mouth up close, residual bubbles still present and threatening to get all over him. 

"You did," Phil persists.

He catches his squirming Dan, arms locking around his shoulders and drawing him into a short yet firm kiss. There is some transference of foam and Dan swats him away, wiping at his face to rid himself of the offending residue. 

"Ew, I'm all foamy."

Phil laughs and reaches for the hand towel to wipe his own face clear and then to pat at the tiny patch still clinging to Dan's cheek. 

"Got to say it's not as bristley now," Dan concedes, "that's nice."

"No stubble rash?" Phil says referring to the time a few weeks ago, when the beard had first starting coming in, and an impromptu makeout session had left Dan's sensitive skin pink and agitated for about an hour afterwards.

"No, thank god."

Phil doesn't share how much Dan's sensitivity had contributed to him getting rid of it. Mainly because it makes him sound needy if just a few weeks of being careful not to kiss Dan when he has to be on camera left him feeling a little despondent. 

He leans over and kisses Dan again, just to prove he can.

"So the experiment was not a success," Dan says jumping down from the counter when Phil pulls away.

"Guess not," Phil says, draining the sink and rinsing it out lest it cause a domestic argument later on. 

"I mean, the whole black hair ginger beard thing was never going to work out."

"Hey!" Phil interjects, flicking water in Dan's direction, "It wasn't that ginger."

Dan nods. "You're right… some of it was grey."

Phil launches at him and Dan dodges. They make it all the way down the hall, air whipping against Phil's recently revealed skin as he runs, before he catches him. 

"You're just jealous you can't grow one," Phil points out. 

"Am not."

"Oh god," Phil suddenly realises, "What if yours is curly?"

"I don't think that's a thing."

"Sure it is."

"Well," Dan says extricating himself from Phil's grasp  "Guess we'll never find out."

Phil looks at Dan's face, one he's so familiar with and quite fond of as it happens. He pictures it covered up with facial hair and decides he'd rather not be deprived of the dimple in Dan's cheek or the rosy patch of skin around a freckle. There's too much he'd miss. 

"Guess we won't" Phil says, but he doesn't sound at all bothered by that fact.

It's better, he decides, if they both stay as they are. It had been a test of it, to see what it would be like to not have to shave all the time. To see if Dan's love of his morning stubble and the way his eyes go dark and wanting when he sees it got more intense the longer the stubble got. But he wants them to stay like this just a little bit longer. Familiar and soft, warm skin he knows so well, with a cheek he can rest on Dan's shoulder while they sleep without him waking up to an irritated red patch. He can deal with shaving every now and again, he thinks, if he can have that.


End file.
